Te quiero¿amar? ¿matar?
by KamonKaze
Summary: One shot de Goenji x Fubuki. Una hostoria donde el pasado se mezcla con el futuro.*yaoi*


Te quiero ...¿amar? ¿matar?- Goenji x Fubuki

Un dia normal y corriente ande por las calles divagando en mis pensamientos, de porque me gustan las chicas, o los chicos da igual, o no, ¿soy bisexual? si eso mejor pense y asi no pensar mucho.

Ande, y ande por las calles, hasta que le vi a él, un extraño chico, caminaba raro, y lo peor de todo, ¡casi sin ropa! con el frio que hacia, me acerco a él por mera curiosidad, cuando le vi de cerca, tenia rasguños, cortes, sangre salir de su cuerpo, sus pasos eran lentos, como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Le pregunte.

-¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto, pero paso por mi lado como si nada. -¡Que raro es! -pense, pero no podia dejarle abandonado, le puse mi chaqueta encima de él para que no pasara frio, y me solto unas palabras entre cortadas.

-Gracias...-cogiendo aire- Tengo tanto frio...quiero morir.-dijo triste

-¿Morir?-pregunto con una expresion de susto.-¡Hombre! no digas eso, la vida esta para vivirla, no para morirse-rio nervioso- ¿por que quieres morir?

-El amor, jamas lo he conocido-contesto con otra respuesta que no me esperaba.

-Bueno, ven a mi casa, ahi estaras mas calentito-me lleve al chico a mi casa a que descansase mejor. Le oblige a que se cambiara y se diera una ducha, su cara era tan linda, no se si era amor a primera vista pero...era muy hermoso para mi. Me acerque para hablar con él.

-¿estas comodo?-le pregunto yo con un leve sonrojo.

-Si-en seco.

-No eres muy hablador ¿Cierto?

-No

-Vaya esto no ira a ningun lado.-suspire- ¿quieres irte ya a la cama?

-Si

-Oh entonces no te molesto mas-le guie a mi habitacion, lo meti en mi cama para que durmiera, como mis padres no estaban no me importo. Dormi en el sofa viendo la tele.

En la noche senti un frio aterrador, un frio tan escalofriante que no parecia de este mundo, es dificil de creer, pero pareciese que en mi subconciente se encontrara en otro mundo, senti en mi piel la respiracion de alguien, pero no la de una persona pues era calida, era...como...¿Gelida? ¿heladora? ¿congeladora?, no sabria decir. Abri lentamente mis ojos no vi nada, solo la casa congelado, todo estaba con hielo en los alrededores.

Gire mi cabeza con lentitud, debido al frio no podia moverme mucho.

Le vi a él, respirando en mi cara, sus ojos estaban tan vacios, y eran tan grises no mostraban vida, toque su piel, estaba helada, senti un escalofrio terrible al tocar su piel.

¿Me amas? o ¿me odias?

Tenia miedo, cogi lo primero que vi y sali corriendo a la calle, corria, no podia pararme o moriria en ese mismo momento.

Palabras de amor usaste para engañarme, ¿y que recibi a cambio?

Nada.

MIs piernas se tambalean, no me quieren responder como deberian, llege con lentitud a un parque, para mi suerte habia gente ahi, me sente debajo de la fuente, respire hondamente. Tenia pavor.

Mi muerte, vago por la tierra buscando tu rostro entre la gente mortal.

Te encontre, amor mio, hoy los dos, vagaremos por el infierno por la eternidad.

Cerre mis ojos, sentia como mi corazon se agitaba por cada segundo, deseaba que todo fue un horrible sueño.

De la nada volvi a sentir ese frio del otro mundo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi cuerpo se horrorizo. Ahi delante estaba aquel chico mirandome ahora con unos ojos rojos, tenia sangre en sus labios y en su cuerpo, se relamia los labios. Se acercaba paso a paso a mi.

Pedi ayuda pero...¿no habia nadie?, corri, corri, corri, sin encontrarme a nadie. Es curioso volvia al mismo lugar, "la fuente", donde siempre estaba el chico riendose, saboreando sangre que no paraba de salir de su cuerpo.

No huyas amor, esta es una pesadilla de la cual jamas saldras, estaras en mis brazos amado mio, todo mi vida, hasta que alguien te salve.

Me canse de correr, cai al suelo sin aire, ese joven de largos grisaceos como sus ojos, que le llegaban hasta los hombros, se agacho y me miro a los ojos con una risa malefica.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?-dijo en risa sin dejarme de mirar.

-Dejame...irme...por favor...-le roge.

-¿Por que? ¿No me amas acaso?-riendo a mas no poder.

-Yo...te...odio-dijo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Poco me importa humano, ¡me robaste la vida! ahora te quedaras conmigo toda la vida, me prometiste amarme.-grito de la rabia y desesperacion, de la nada me vi envuelto en una rafaga de viento, como si estuviera dentro de un huracan, abri un ojo como pude, y mira dos enormes ojos rojos mirandome y susurrandome lentamente como si estuviera a mi lado.

Los muertos ...tienen...vida...pueden amar...

No comprendi lo que quiso decir: cerre mis ojos con pesar, cai en el abismo, escuche lamentos en mi caida, sufrimientos, pensamientos de dolor, odio, miedo de todos los sentimientos que te causa un corte en el corazon. Llore no sabia como iba acabar ahora. Temia que mis amigos corrieran peligro.

¿Amigos? Si los quieres tanto, los tendras a tu lado.

¡Bienvenido amado mio!

Seras mi, marioneta, amor, amante, marido, mi...

¡Cazador de sueños!.

Roge que fuera un sueño. Me levante, no, abri mis ojos.

No sabeis la desesperacion que me dio al abrirlos, maldita sea de mi, mis ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas que se mexclaban con la sangre.

¡Estaba mantando a la persona que amaba!

Muy bien mi amado.

Acaba con mi horrible rostro, yo soy el unico al que amaras siempre.

Shirou Fubuki

Ese es el nombre que amaras.

No a mi retrato del futuro.

LLore descontroladamente, mientras en mis manos cortaba en trozos al chico de mis sueños, le colge del techo empeze a cortale como si fuera un maldito animal colgado, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con lagrimas de sangre salir de sus ojos. Me susurro.

¿Me odias? ¿Por que...?

Mira lo que has echo a tu alrededor.

Gire mi vista, no quiero hacerlo, me temia lo peor.

Asi fue.

Mis amigos estaban despedazados, descuartizados de la peor manera posible, mi casa se convertio en un matadero. Todos tenia lagrimas de sangre en sus ojos, un lago de sangre se formo en mi casa.

Quiero huir

Eso era lo unico que anhelaba ahora mismo. No se me permitio parar de matar.

Asesine, mate, descuartice a cada uno de mis amigos. Sus corazones eran trofeos para mi amado dueño. Soy prisionero en mi propio cuerpo. Caigo en la locura al recordar su lindo rostro.

"Noticas local: Hace 100 años un joven de nombre Shirou Fubuki, fue brutalmente asesinado por su prometido, Goenji Shuuya, hoy la gente romurea que la familia Goenji esta maldita, por la familia Fubuki. Y no era solo ficcion"

"Noticias del pais: Un joven de nombre Goenji Shuuya, mato a todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase, pero lo mas impactante fue encontrar en su casa los cuerpos descuartizados, pegados en la pared, clavados de la peor manera, un gran charco de sangre se encontro, todo lleno de sangre, el unico sin se descuartizado del tod fue un chico-que esta muerto- fue "Shirou Fubuki" el cual quedo colgado del techo. Muchos aseguran-ancianos- que se trata de la maldicion del principe de las nieves de sangre."

Cada año...vendre...cada noche estare...de mi...no os salvareis.

Si vagis por la noche, no dudeis que Goenji Shuuya junto con la sombra de su amado iran a por ti. Procura no quedarte solo en casa.

Estare en el momento menos esperado e ire a por ti, a saciarme de ti, mis lagrimas bajaran llenas de sangre mezcladas con la poco humanidad que me queda en este mundo.

Dios lo que tardo en hacer fics, soy mala ¿eh? y lo gracioso esque no publico desde hace un mes este fic.

Bueno disfrutad.


End file.
